rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Crow Charms
Charlatan Caste Details Favoured Abilities: Athletics, Investigation, Dodge, Larceny, Performance Caste Mark: The Charlatan Caste's mark is a pure white mask resting in a primatic circle that seems to bleed off in cascading nauseating shades of many colors. The animas of Charlatans are bright and vivid kaleidescopes that blind and enthrall, featuring various animals known for their bright plumage or trickery, as well as demons descending from Crow's heirarchy. Anima Power: Like the Night and Scourge castes they descend from, the Charlatan Caste may suppress their animas. Whenever a Charlatan spends Peripheral Essence he may expend an additional mote to prevent it from adding to her rating for the sake of her anima banner showing. If the charm had the Obvious keyword he must spend double the Essence cost to prevent it from adding to her anima banner. By spending five motes, the Charlatan may disguise his actions and make himself appear as something entirely different from what he is. His steps might sound with the clop of a horse's hooves, his shadow twists to resemble that of a cat and his flashing blade seems to vanish beneath the sight of the gentle billowing of a ribbon. While this power is active the Charlatan adds his permanent Essence to all Larceny rolls in which deceiving the senses of others plays a part. This is a non-obvious Illusion effect that costs the Charlatan's (Essence, max 5) Willpower to resist. If the Charlatan spends ten motes, he may surround himself in an impenetrable field of his own madness and apply these effects to others so long as they make physical contact. A bundle of stolen goods might resemble a beautiful woman carried bridal-style, a kidnapped child will have the look of a squirming kitten. This effect may apply to any who touch the Charlatan, also affecting scenery out to (Essence) yards, though he must be aware of them to somehow enact these illusions upon them, lasting until his anima recedes. The maddening illusions he creates can permeate the words he speaks but does not change their meaning, having no mechanical effect on sorcery spells or charms with verbal components save for allowing the Charlatan to make them sound any which way he likes to other people. Torment of the Crow: If the Charlatan's desire is to fool others and bend them to his will, his Torment is to fall to the whims of others. For a single scene, his MDV for the purpose of resisting lies becomes 0 as he believes everything he is told, even imposing undodgeable and unnatural Illusions upon himself to make the lies more real to his perceptions. This insane naivety is contagious, with any being who interracts with the Charlatan and who's dodge MDV is lower than his (Essence + Temperence) becoming subject to the same gullibility. All Illusions revert at the end of the scene as the Charlatan's mind resettles to encompass and dissect the lies imposed upon him, though it does little to undo anything he did of his own will while under the influence of his torment. Associations: Masks, scavenger birds, theater, chameleons, the color purple and patchwork cloth. Sobriquets: Children of the Thief of Faces, the Great Pretenders, the Waxen Magpies. Concepts: Self-reinventing musician, obsessed method actor, snake oil peddler, ambitious 'girlfriend experience'-providing courtesan. General Titan Charms First Crow Excellency The Thief of Faces is a wild trickster and consumate pretender, living out a vast shell game with no end, no plan and no rules. He is bold and exuberant, his trickery a bright and explosive act of prestige than some cunning and subtle deception, too loud to contain and too quiet to draw attention like a madness that exists only in the corner of perception. He is a master of distraction, his postmodern absurdity, obnoxious rancor and braggadocio concealing something sinister and trully cunning that is often unseen but always felt by those too dull to grasp the brilliance of his plans. Crow's malice carries a perverse generosity that gives as it takes, strengthens as it wounds and teaches even as it deceives, while it is his earnest kindness that is truly dangerous. Those who he feeds generously become as birds gorging on dry rice, bloated and bursting violently from their own foolish gluttony. This excellency may be used to perform any act that seems contrary to the desired result or that is sufficiently bold and absurd so as to shock and offend. A doctor poisonning her patients or bleeding their limbs to cure them of diseases will find her methods work far better than careful adherence to medical proceedure, while an assassin will kill her target best and most cleanly while leaping from a windowsill wearing nothing more than brightly-colored bodypaints and wielding a chair leg. It is absurdity and theatrics that truly please the Hundred Faced Crow, so any trick that becomes routine or entirely accepted becomes invalid for use with this excellency, as is any act which creates or perpetuates conformity in a social group. The Thief of Faces may still lead organizations as he pleases, but those groups that come to his patronage are always diverse and fractious things- as he likes it. Crow Mythos Exultant Stunts that approrpiately align with the nature of Crow may double their dice rewards(so 1 is 2, 2, is 4, 3 is six) Ascendancy Mantle of Crow Sorcerous Initiation of Crow Crow Charm Trees The Hundred Fold Mask-This charm functions as Loom snarling deception, it may be repurchased to simulate Eldrich secrets mastery. Eternal Declaration Cost: 5m, 1wp Mins: Essence 3; Type: Refleive Keywords: Emotion, compulsion Duration: Prerequisite Charms: Hundred Fold mask. As the Charlatan defines himself with his masks so to has he gained the right to define his personal relationships with others. The infernal makes a Social attack. If successful the target gains an intimacy of the Infernal's choice. The Infernal gains a complimentary intimacy to the target. For example the infernal declares his "Eternal rivalry" to a dawn he has just met each would gain an intimacy of rivalry to eachother. This power may be resisted for 2 willpower. The Emperor's New Clothes Cost: 3m; Mins: Essence 2; Type: Simple Keywords: Duration: Scene Prerequisite Charms: Hundredfold Disguise Crow is at his best when he is doing the unexpected. Blending into a crowd by dressing as others, sneaking by moving quietly, or hide by standing behind cover are simply predictable. In fact, they're so predictable that only a fool would fall for such efforts. Crow recognizes that a true genius hides with a full orchestra playing appropriately sneaky theme music, disguises himself with feathers and lights at a funeral and hides by shouting while waving his arms. This charm grants a bonus to stealth attempts inversely proportional to the infernal's penalty to such activities. Any penalties and bonuses the infernal receives to stealth, such as being a Northerner in a Southern city or being appropriately dressed for a masked ball is reversed for the duration of this charm. At essence 3+, the infernal may elect to spend 1wp while engaging in a truly preposterous feet of stealth, to render that effort perfectly successful. The infernal receives essence bonus successes if opposed by any contradictory effects. However, Crow thrives off the impromptu. Sneaking around by using a tuba to convince his enemies that Crow is really a whale in the nearby ocean is an ingenious strategy, but would surely fail if he ever tried it more than once. The Grandest Lie Cost 0m Mins: Essence 2; Type: Refleive Keywords: Illusion, UMI Duration: One Scene Prerequisite Charms: The Emperor's New Clothes Charlatans do not manipulate, they impose all in their mad visions. The Infernal may substitute charisma when lying. More so the consumate nature of the lies may bend the truth of the world itself. Any story the Infernal tells is considered true to the listener as an illusion based UMI that requires one wp to resist. Category:Exalted